Carbon-13 nuclear magnetic resonance of human apo-proteins AI and AII is being used to examine the interactions between the proteins. Proton nmr of frozen protein solutions give residual signals from water molecules excluded from the ice lattice because of solvent-solute interactions. Observation of lithium and magnesium complexes by mnr are in early stages.